In Times of Need
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: The two youngest Z fighters are back in the past! Yeah- we all knew this eventually was going to happen... Will they find a way back to their timeline soon? Or face the terrible consequences that are bound to happen if they don't time their actions just right.


**So this is just a re-due of my first story, "The Time traveling screw ups." I didn't like the first couple of chapters and ever since battle of the gods came out I was like, "Why did I not include Bill or Wease?!" This could not be over looked!**

 **So anyways, that's really it. I hope you enjoy and review if you can. :D**

* * *

"I don't know about this Trunks, this doesn't seem like a good idea"

Trunks pulled apart a few wires from underneath the time machine and tide them together, small hands covered in oil and sweat causing a few slip-ups. Goten could here the smirk in his response. "Don't worry so much, this should be a piece of cake. After I fix this thing mom will finally give me back my Game Trilogy Station. I still think she over reacted with the red hair dye incident."

Goten blinked, staring at the boy in surprise. "Trunks, you dyed it red?"

"Of course, didn't I tell you that?" A loud 'click' echoed within the lab startling Goten, he slightly jolted back in shock. "Alright, done!"

The younger boy stepped aside as the other came out from underneath the large machine. He cringed and slightly scrunched up his small face eyeing down the entire devise, a small wave of regret starting to seep into his now guilty conscience. His eyes met blue as he watched the other admire his handy work; it hasn't been the first time Trunks had tampered with one of his mothers inventions, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last either.

Bulma left the lab a while ago as she, along with Goten's mother, decided to go on a little shopping trip to treat themselves after all they been through, and believe it or not it wasn't very difficult to not argue with the decision. The female scientist _always_ made sure to lock the lab once she left, sometimes checking it twice just to be safe, but her mischievous son once again figured out the new bells and whistles she installed to keep it tightly secured and let himself in just as easily as he had done before. He was just as clever as his mother, genius and all, but was also just as nosy and arrogant as well- Bulma swears that side was thanks to his father.

Goten bit his lower lip and took a look on the inside of the large box like structure, absently running a hand through his scruffy tangled black hair. He was more pure and innocent unlike his half human buddy and took more of his fathers side than many could really notice. Unlike Trunks he could secretly see more right than wrong, but either way he surprisingly almost always went along with all the others decisions and choices in activities because- well they were more fun, and Goten loved to have fun with his best friend!

"This thing is pretty big isn't it." The said other huffed and nodded with pride. "Why is it so purple though?"

"Its violet, Goten. This is also the first time machine ever in existence and I fixed it all by myself with these two hands!" Trunks smirked and held out his palms with pride before placing them on his hips.

Goten turned to stare at him in aw, eyes wide and glistened in excitement. "Wow Trunks, your the coolest!" Trunks chuckled holding his head high. "So what do we do now?"

The eight year old shrugged and made his way past the seven year old into the time devise, bare feet touching metal as he took a step inside. "We test it."

Goten's expression dropped, panic now shown clear. "What!? But why, we don't need to go into the future right now! Even if we did my mom and your mom will kill us both and we'll never get to see the new episode of 'The Super fruits' again! It comes on tomorrow remember!?"

"Relax idiot, i'm not gonna go to the future, let alone to the past. I'm just gonna start it up with the ignition key to see if it runs then turn it off again."

Goten furrowed his brows together and puffed his cheeks. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Sure your not."

"I'm not!" The smaller retorted. "Do you even know how to turn it on?"

"Um...Yeah it's this button- here?" Trunks hesitated a little eyeing the entire control system before clicking the big red button plastered in the middle of the panel. The engine rumbled and popped but inevitably turned itself off again, he pushed another big button but was given the same result. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and tried again, pushing a few other colorful features that caught his eye. He looked almost identical to his mother when he put his mind to something such as stuff like this. His grandfather made sure to keep a note of that.

As the other child was busy at work Goten watched him take out some of his frustration with some of the words his mother forbid him and his brother from saying. He made contact with a large lever near the entrance and leaped inside the devise himself to get a better look at it, small steady hands carefully reaching out for the metal switch. He stared at it for a moment before heaving it close to him with a struggled groan. Suddenly a large humming sound activated from within the machine and it steadily started growing louder with every passing second.

Trunks sharply turned his attention back to the other looking for the cause of the noise, his eyes widened. "Goten, what did you do?!"

Goten cocked his head and answered bluntly. "I started it up."

Trunks felt his heart skip a beat, he opened his mouth to retaliate but was abruptly cut off with the humming, now over stimulating his hearing. The two covered their ears and began to feel the floor beneath them rattle violently, an odd shaped light bulb on the roof above them blinking rapidly with it's bright yellow glare as everything shook.

A desperate cry for help came from the younger. "Trunks, turn it off!"

The other grunted and looked back at his scattered options of choice. "Were's the off button!?"

"What!?" Goten spoke up more as the sound increased. "You said you knew how to turn it off!"

The purple headed boy glued his teeth together in frustration and uncertainty. He started hammering down on as many buttons as he could, pressing more than three at a time and even screaming at them to stop as if it were somehow voice commanded.

Nothing worked.

Bad went to worse when Goten tried to pull the lever back into place only snapping it in two. Trunks helplessly stared at the mistake and scrambled for any sort of information to help him understand what just happened.

The world around the both of them darkened when automatic doors came down from the ceiling and shielded them in, all light from the outside denied of entrance as everything was now cloaked in black, yellow seeping through as the bulb above continued to flicker rapidly.

Goten began to panic and started to bang on the door. He yanked and pulled in every possible way but nothing seemed to work. He desperately begged for Trunks to do something, tears starting to sting his pale cheeks. Trunks continued with his rushed method either ignoring or withstanding the others practically silent plea.

He spotted the discarded broken lever and quickly raised an idea, stumbling as he went to pick the object up and gripped it tightly within his dirty palms. He raised the metal bar above his head and rammed it into the controls so hard sparks came flying out and some steam even seeped through. He continued this tactic again and again, striking and plunging into the machine with all his might until it finally ripped out an electric shock and shut down the entire system.

The bulb gave out and the inside was drenched in complete darkness once more. The humming came into an abrupt halt and the world around them dipped into a new form of silence; rapid beating hearts pounding harshly within their small chests.

No one said a word. No one dared to.

The bulb above finally came back on, letting a soft orange glow light the inside of the machine. It startled the two of them as it came on, both shooting their attention upward and staring at the light source.

What seemed like hours flew by before anything else happened, a small shaken voice finally breaking past the awkwardness of the scene. Goten swallowed and sucked in a small amount of air, his mouth was now dry. "I-is...is it over?" He spoke in almost a whisper.

Trunks let out the air he unknowingly withheld and glared at the other intensely, pupils dilated and frantic as he scanned the other carefully. "what. did. you. DO!?" He let go of the pole, still stuck and crammed within the controls, and dug his hands deep into his short cut hair, clutching onto it tightly. "GOTEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? Do you know what could have happened if this exploded or worse!? Crap, I thought we were gonna die!"

The other chibi tentatively hugged himself, eyes fixated now on his engraged friend. "I-I..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Trunks' steal-livid glare piercing through him. Another sense of fear washed over him at the new situation, he kept his mouth shut.

Trunks continued. "Oh my gosh, WE COULD HAVE GONE THROUGH TIME, GOTEN! WHAT WOULD WE DO IF-"

A large amount of energy suddenly surged through the entire machine springing it back to life in seconds, knocking the both of them off balance and to almost fall over. The light bulb turned yellow again, brighter than the last time as small eyes were forced shut.

Hands subconsciously covered their ears again when the humming came firing back at full force. Goten winced and tried to call out but his voice was muted by the awful noise surrounding them.

Trunks forcefully pried open his eyes one last time. He spotted the door behind Goten give way a little and all sense of anger quickly turned to fear again. He didn't even have the time to warn him before the other was quickly pulled out with such force he was gone before Trunks could fully believe that it just happened.

The other door behind himself came off violently as metal gave into pressure and he was whisked away in the opposite direction. Sweaty hands grasped the jammed in lever as his body was heaved off the floor, his last effort to deny fate as he held on for dear life. His thoughts flew rapid as many possible outcomes came to mind: What if he let go? Should he? Was Goten even coming back? The two of them were strong, ten times stronger than the average man and a hundred times stronger than the average kid. So why were they loosing such a simple battle between force?

The lever finally gave in. Trunks gasped as he was flung across the rest of the way back towards the outside world, hitting his head hard along the chipping door way of the exit before his entire vision went dark.

He remembered nothing after that...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Warmth covered his tanned skin, the sweet and familiar scent of wild flowers wafting past him as the wind came by. It was calm and quiet, a little peace of serenity for his pounding head ache. Not a stir or sound was made from the small being for a while.

Trunks flinched, his fingers lightly moving in a response to his actions. He was pain. It swiped itself across his entire body starting off down at the waste all the way to his head, his left ankle possible broken as he didn't dare to move it from it's unusual position.

His blue eyes peaked out and slowly looked around up into the sky, a few clouds scattered around here and there and even three small birds flying past the scorching sun. His head rose a little to get a better look, falling back the first try as his headache increased. After managing a way to work through the pain Trunks sat up entirely. His right shoulder was in fact dislocated and his ankle indeed broken if not useless.

Torn parts of metal and wires sprawled around him, questions pouring into his thoughts. He looked down at his hand seeing crimson red mixed with oil, only to figure out he was bleeding at the side of his temple. His heart sped up just as it did before, he closed his eyes again and selfishly took in a good amount of fresh air. The sweet scent of flowers came back stronger as he took it all in. Everything fell into another comfortable silence.

His subconscious kicked in and suddenly asked a question somewhere hidden in the back of his mind; 'Were am I?' he thought.

Trunks looked around some more, now noticing he was surrounded by green. He was in the middle of what looked like a waste land, nothing but hills, trees, and of course flowers covering his entire surroundings, his current state of being was clashing dangerously close to the breathtaking picture.

He winced in pain when he roughly pulled his leg out of the ruble and fell back down with a small yelp, his broken ankle making an unsettling crack in the aftermath. Getting back up again was a little more difficult but he managed to pull through, using his one good arm for leverage and support. It really didn't seem like a good idea at all to move this much to start with, but he really had to find out were he was and why he was there before anything else could happen.

The image of Goten flashed quickly as he was swept out of site. Trunk's eyes lit up. He struggled hard to stand, carefully taking each step with thought and caution, but inevitably gave in and fell onto his knees due to the pain. Crossing out standing as a given option he levitated and flew above the ground getting a much better clearing of the mess, thankful he had more strength than he interpreted.

He clung onto his right shoulder as it hung uselessly about, expanding his range as he climbed higher into the atmosphere. Trunks gaped open at the mouth in shock. He was outside and not in a lab, not only that but he was out in the middle of his dad's training area were he and Goku came to spar from time to time. This place was at least a good 15 minutes away from were he lives and no memory of flying over was given.

The younger just stared, bewildered at what he was seeing. The thought of time travel came into place as he glanced a third look at the chunks and scraps of fallen metal, he gasped.

"Wha-" he startled himself, his voice was horse and very soar, a hand cupped his throat as if trying to revert him from saying anything else. Did he damage his voice box somehow?

More energy left him and he began to unknowingly descend further back onto the ground bellow. He tried to pull back up but his body refused. Drowsiness swept in and claimed him, his eyes getting heavier and his head pounding harder. Trunks floated down towards a small boulder near by and stuck the landing quite harshly, his ankle giving way and falling face first into the fresh grass. He turned on his back to lean against the rock in the most comfortable position possible as he started to relax.

Everything was so foreign to him. Nothing made sense at the moment and every puzzle piece he picked up never seemed to fit together. It was all so inconceivable but unfortunately canonized. Everything was real, the pain made sure to tell him that.

All questions need an answer, and it was so unavoidable that he made sure of that, but Trunks was so tired. To tired to even consider his and even Gotens safety. Nothing mattered at all in this time...

 _'Sleep'_

An unattached voice spoke softly and calm as he slowly nodded off. This will all be figured out eventually, Trunks made a note on that, but right now all that mattered was that he woke up alive to do just that, sleeping into a blissful state of mind to calm his shaken nerves.

It didn't take long for him to drift off into a forgotten dream.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I read another fanfic similar to this one and was like, "NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" so I decided to start over. Hopefully this ones going to be much better. I haven't written a DBZ fanfic in a while so I might forget things here or there, feel free to correct me if i'm wrong about something. Anyways, review if you can! :D**


End file.
